


An Age Old Tale Of Elf and Toad

by Suzukipot



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Implied Relationships, Multi, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Yeah the first couple of chapters are just Toad being awkward towards Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzukipot/pseuds/Suzukipot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Wagner can't explain why, but with his girlfriend Amanda, he's simply not happy and to make matters worse, his arch nemesis Todd Tolansky is acting weirdly around him.</p><p>Takes places after "The Toad, The Witch and the Wardrobe"</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Age Old Tale Of Elf and Toad

Amanda wiped her hand off on her jeans.

“Sorry,” Kurt apologized, looking away.

“Kurt it’s just a little sweat, it’s fine.”

Kurt offered a weak half-smile. No matter how good his image inducer was at masking his appearance the feel of his fur was still a constant problem.

“I-I know. It’s just...embarrassing. And it must feel weird to hold hands with someone who only has three fingers...and fur.”

Amanda shrugged. “It’s fine Kurt, really. I’ve gotten used to the fact that you’re a giant blue fluff ball.”

“Elf,” he corrected with a small grin. 

“Elf,” Amanda amended, rubbing one of Kurt’s ears, making it twitch. 

The fact that Amanda accepted him made Kurt complacent but not really happy. He didn’t know why; he had a beautiful, amazing girlfriend by his side who accepted him despite all of his shortcomings. 

This thought plagued him so much that he decided to go home early, cutting his date short. He walked into the mansion, thinking about who he could talk to and spill his emotional burden upon. As he thought Logan passed by him. Kurt stopped and turned around.

“Logan! Hey, um, can you help me with something?”

Kurt didn’t know why he picked Logan (of all people) when he could have gone to Scott or Spyke just as easily but he disregarded it, deciding that some sort of advice was better than none at all. 

“Sure kid. What do you need?”

Kurt took a deep breath. “The girl I’ve been dating- Amanda - I...I don’t know what’s going on. I mean...I’m not happy with her, even though I should be. I don’t know if it’s because of what happened with her parents or what but...it’s bumming me out.”

Logan considered the explanation for a moment before shrugging. “Maybe it’s just from that fiasco. Maybe she’s just not your type, I don’t know. I’m not exactly an expert on relationships.”

Kurt scoffed beneath his breath. “Ja. I know.”

“Look,” Logan continued, pretending not to hear Kurt’s jeer, “even is she isn’t for you you’ll find someone else. I know a lot worse mutants who’ve found love.”

Kurt sighed. He didn’t want a huge, long, drawn out argument about how the chances of him finding someone else were substantially low, he was just too tired for it. 

“Well...thanks for the help anyway Logan.”

Kurt dragged himself off to his room, eyes heavy. Opening the door he saw an unexpected sight. Todd Tolansky stood there, in his room, back to Kurt, rummaging around, looking for something. 

Kurt’s eyes widened and he blinked, unbelieving of the sight in front of him. “Wha-what are you doing?!”

Todd turned to face him, his greasy hair falling into his eyes. “Huh, what a ya know, fuzzball’s back from his little date sooner than I expected.”

Kurt’s blush was masked by his fur. His anger at the intruder was softened slightly by surprise. “How...how did you know about that?”

“I got my sources, yo.”

Kurt opened his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“Check ya later, elf.” Todd hopped out of the window.

Swearing loudly in German Kurt inspected his room to see what was missing. He stopped when he noticed blank spaces on his nightstand. The picture frames that had once held pictures of himself had been ransacked. Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

This was odd. Why had Todd taken picture of Kurt and not anything else?

‘Whatever,’ Kurt thought with a yawn. He was too tired for the cognitive thought required for figuring out why Todd had taken his photographs. After cleaning things up to a sufficient standard he flopped down on his bed, shut his eyes and groaned. 

Toad hopped back home, his prized treasures folded up and tucked away in his pocket. When he got back to the hideout he kicked open the door and casually walked in. Fred, Lance and Pietro were in the living room, watching their small rabbit ear TV on the busted up couch. 

Toad promptly turned around to go to his room before Pietro called out.

“Hey Todd! Where were you? You completely missed that stupid show you wanted us to watch with you.”  
The picture felt like it was burning a hole in his pocket. Nervously, almost protectively, he put his hand over it. “I just needed some air, yo. Sorry.”

“Air? You were gone for at least a half an hour! And it didn’t seem like you were just outside the house.”

“Well I was, ok,” Todd reassured, trying to remain nonchalant. 

Pietro raised an eyebrow but shrugged anyway. “Alright, whatever.”

Todd hopped his way up the stairs and turned towards his room before opening the door and promptly shutting it behind him. He pulled the photo (now severely crumpled) out of his pocket and tried to smooth it out. Looking at the photo Todd gave a small, innocent smile. He’d always admired Kurt. 

Well, maybe admired wasn’t the right word. He certainly liked Kurt, that was for sure, he liked his looks, his demeanor, his...well, everything. Todd couldn’t explain it but something about that German blue fluff ball made Todd fall head over heels with infatuation. He’d been careful to hide it though. 

He didn’t need the others knowing that he had a, well, simply put, crush on another boy. And he especially didn’t need them knowing he had a crush on an X-geek. Shaking his head Todd opened his nightstand drawer and dropped the picture in before flopping down on his bed and closing his eyes, ready to go to sleep. 

The next day didn’t start off well for Kurt. He woke up late, his alarm neglecting to go off. As he quickly got dressed and set his image inducer he rushed out of the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast of of the counter and stuffing it in his mouth. The thought of simply teleporting to school hadn’t even crossed his mind in his hurry and he ran to school. 

Todd lazily waltzed up to the front door, watching his feet drag up the stairs. He honestly didn’t care if he was late, even if it meant another day of detention. Not paying attention, Todd didn’t notice when someone came up behind him and promptly smacked into his backside.

“Oomph!”

Todd heard someone hit the ground behind him and whipped around to see who it was. Kurt rubbed his head. He looked a mess. His shirt was half tucked in, his hair wasn’t combed and he had bread crumbs all over him.

Todd blinked, a little shocked to see the blue haired mutant suddenly behind him. As Todd went to offer his hand to Kurt he stood, brushing off his shirt in a hurry. Kurt swore in German before gathering up his things. 

As Kurt started to make a step away Todd spoke out.

“Hey! Yo, wait!”

Kurt stopped and whipped around to look at Todd. He looked confused and irritated. 

Todd went to speak but found his throat closed so he swallowed before trying to speak again. 

“Do you...do you want to, like, hang out or something?”

Todd internally cringed but kept his composure nonetheless, shoving his now sweaty hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans.

Kurt’s confusion intensified. “What?! Hang out? With you? I’d rather eat one of Kitty’s muffins.”

And with that, he was off. The late bell rang. Todd sighed pathetically, shaking his head in disappointment. “Smooth move, Tolansky...” 

Todd squatted down and hopped away into the school.


End file.
